The Man in the Rain
by sandyk5
Summary: hey i'm bad at titles! anyways a man shows up at LonLon Ranch in the middle of a rainstorm asking Malon if he can spend the night. Who is this mystery dude? please r/r


1 The Man in the Rain  
  
Malon sighed sadly as she stared out the barnyard window. It had been seven years to the day that her fairy boy disappeared and Ingo took over. The weather outside rained harder then ever.  
  
'It's like how I feel...' she thought, as another sigh excepted her.  
  
There was a knock on the door that made her jump.  
  
"Who could that be at this time of night?" she whispered, as she walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there was a boy about her age, but just a little taller. He had a blue-tunic on and a blue cap atop his dark- blonde hair.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry to b-bother you m-miss b-but may I-I st-stay the n-night?" he said, his voice shaking as he shivered violently.  
  
"Oh yes! Please please come in! You must be freezing!" she said and she pulled him inside, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Th-Thank you..."  
  
"Please sit down..." she helped him over to the haystack she called her bed and draped the one blanket she had over his shoulders. He hugged it tightly, still shacking.  
  
"What are you doing out on a night like this Mr...um..."  
  
His eyes looked away from her.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry...but...I can't t-tell you my name."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I...I..." a sneeze suddenly gripped him, knocking him over and onto the ground. His hat slipped and hung off his right ear as something inside started to stir.  
  
"Oh my!" Malon gasped as she dropped down next to him, helping him back up, forgetting all that he had just said. "You poor thing...the stupid weather has given you a cold."  
  
"Oh great...a-another set back..." he groaned.  
  
"Set back?"  
  
"Never mind..." he grabbed his hat at propped it back on his head. "I dislike rain..."  
  
"Me to...Ingo always gets so mad when it rains. He doesn't make any money so he comes in here and takes his rage out on m-..." she stopped suddenly looking at him. "Out...on...on the animals. Yeah he hurts the horses..." She cleared her throat nervously and stood up. "I think you should get some rest...you don't want that cold getting worse..."  
  
"Yeah...I guess maybe I should go home then..." He sighed and looked out the window. "I really hate rain..."  
  
"No! You can't go out there...You can sleep in here...if...if you want. Though you might have to leave before Ingo wakes up...he'll get really mad if he finds you."  
  
"Where will I sleep?"  
  
She pointed to the flat little bed that sat in the corner. "Ingo doesn't let me sleep on it...so I guess you could."  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
She helped him over to the bed since he was still shivering like crazy. A sneeze caught him a few times and he was overjoyed when he slipping under the blanket on the bed. She knelt down next to it and smiled.  
  
"Now you get plenty of sleep...that should clear that cold right up."  
  
"Thanks...again"  
  
She stood up but he grabbed her arm pulling her back down.  
  
"You know Miss...no one should hurt any of these horses. Especially not the beautiful one standing in front of me."  
  
She blushed deep red and looked to the floor. "M-My name i-is Malon. Y-You can c-call me that i-if you want..." her voice stammered, as if she was shivering to.  
  
"Malon...That's such a beautiful name..."  
  
"Thank you..." her cheeks turned even redder.  
  
"Malon..." he whispered, pulling her little closer to him.  
  
"Y-Yes?"  
  
He stared into her blue eyes, letting go of her arm and placing his hand on her cheek. This move scared her a little but she had never felt so save before. As she stared back at him, she didn't notice him pulling her even closer until she felt his lips on hers.  
  
Her eyes grew wide and she pulled away from him, stammering back slowly. He frowned, looking to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry..." he whispered. "But it's been so long since I've seen you..."  
  
"Wh-What so you mean? I've never seen you before in my life."  
  
He looked back at her, then slipped out of his bed and over to her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.  
  
"It's been seven years, Malon..." He let his fingers guide though her hair, tucking it behind her ear. "Seven years since I've heard that name...Fairy Boy."  
  
She gasped, staring up into his eyes. Her eyes grew wide when she saw it. He was... he was her blond haired, blue eyed, crush of her younger years, fairy boy. Yet where was the fairy?  
  
As if he read her mind he lifted his cap of his head and shook it. Out came a small ball of glowing white, with wings on its back. His fairy.  
  
"Y...you are him..." she whispered faintly.  
  
"Yes Malon...I'm sorry for not being here to protect you. I didn't have a choice." His smile faded and he looked to the ground. "I wish those sages hadn't put me to sleep."  
  
She looked away from the fairy and back at him. Slowly she placed her hand under his chin and turned his head so he was looking at her.  
  
"Link...the past is the past. You're here now and... and that's all the matters." She felt he eyes start to fill with tears and she hugged him closely, burying her face in his shirt. He smiled, stroking her hair and laying his head on top of hers.  
  
"Malon...thanks..."  
  
She lifted her head wiping her cheeks on the back of her hand. "Link...stay the night please...With...with you around Ingo can't...do things to me."  
  
He smiled, putting his hand on her cheek. "Oh course Malon. I'd love to..."  
  
Slowly her pulled her forward into another soft kiss.  
  
  
  
Note: * sniff* I'm bad at these stories but I don't get why i keep writing em...anyway please r/r! And if it sucks...tell me why for goodness sakes!!!!! 


End file.
